halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fireteam Charlie
Untitled Somebody make this page!--JohnSpartan117 03:38, 20 October 2006 (UTC) FTC, great machinima or greatest machinima? Specualtions Do not delete the following contents Fire Team Charlie and Fire Team Zulu may be in the same company, maybe even the same platoon, although this is pure conjecture and not definitively or even implictly stated. It is possible that companies contain twenty-six Fire Teams. This would mean that each company has their own Fire Team Charlie, Zulu, etc. and would explain why there is an ODST Charlie Team and a regular Marine Charlie Team. in companies in today's marine corps most of them are fire team companies so that is probaly true Seperation In the Military, Fire Team Charlie is the term for the 3rd fireteam withen any squad and/or larger unit. That being said, there can be possible thosands of "Fireteam Charlies" withen the entire UNSC. It makes sense (As someone above said) that their are several fireteam charlies on Halo. I believe this article explains charlie team as if their is only one uint when it seems more likely their are at least 2, an ODST and regular marine fireteam. Remember, fire teams are around 4 men strong although their many be varyations in strengh, and the team that boards that Truth and Reconciliation was 5 men strong and was killed. Then later we see another charlie team, this on invesitgating a possible weapons cache, is about 10 men strong (Although Keyes may have a personal squad with him supplimented by charlie). SO it seems likely their are at least two fireteams charlies on Halo. We should keep this page as one (Possible named "Charlie Team") and make another about the ODST team (maybe "Fireteam Charlie (ODST)") and have the little "You-may-be-looking-for" thingie linking the two.CR8ZY-ArAB 02:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Delete this Article This article has absolutely nothing to do with the "Halo universe." In fact, it is both fanon and a machinima, and it should go onto either the "Halo Fanon Wiki" or the "Halo Machinima Wiki." I deem it extremely inappropriate for the Halopedia to contain as it is only supposed to have content supported by either Bungie or Microsoft, and this is not. I fully understand that you like this machinima, but I nonetheless understand that this wikia is not the place to do it. Please remove this article before somebody actually takes this information seriously. Fanon should never be on the Halopedia. Support Honestly, my points were accurate. I believe any of the opposition will not be listening to my argument and is just a fan. Please, look at this article. How is it remotely appropriate?--Fluffball Gato 18:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral :You're on the wrong talk page. FAIL. Try Talk:Fire Team Charlie (machinima).-- Forerun ''' 12:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - While what is stated by Fluffball is true, there are several exceptions to the rule of "Canon Materials Only" in Halopedia and one of them are popular media such as machinimas in the Halo Nation. By convention, they are allowed in Halopedia and will only be so if such media satisfies the Notability Test. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) - [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ''']] talk